Just Dance Wii 2
|succeeded by = }}Just Dance Wii 2 (also known as Wii 2) is the second game in the Japanese series following . This game is built in the style of , but lacks some of its features such as unlockable songs and the shop. Like in , song lyrics are highlighted light blue when a male is singing and light pink when a female is singing, or both if a male and a female are singing together. This game also includes Breakdown Mode, where the player can skip back and forth through a song in order to learn it better. Track Listing The game contains 35 music tracks. * A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. * A "(2)" indicates that the song was originally on Just Dance 2. * A "(3)" indicates that the song was originally on Just Dance 3. * A "(K)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Kids. * A "(BEP)" indicates that the song is also on The Black Eyed Peas Experience. Removed Songs These songs were going to be in the game, as seen in the files, but were removed for unknown reasons. *(3) marks that this song is on . *(2018) marks that this song is on with a different routine. *(WU) marks that this song is on . Trivia *Although this game is based on , some features are different: **There is no online store (although leftover textures can be found in the files dumped by Dolphin Emulator). **The Specials menu has been replaced by the Training menu. **One can play shorter versions or sort the songs, like in and . ***The ability to sort songs would return in . *In Breakdown Mode, it is not possible to earn points because the word "TUTORIAL" is in the star bar; however, feedback icons still appear if the player dances. *This is the only game to feature Difficulty and Effort ratings of 3+. **However, the rating would return in and as 4 (Extreme). *Even though the game takes the style of , the pictograms are in the style of . **Also, the Gold Move effect takes the style of while the sound effect takes the style of . **This was also the case for the Beta version of . *For some unknown reasons, Daddy Cool was found in the game credits, despite it not being in the game, due to the fact that the song was only used for a French contest. *The game's files contain unused English translations which cannot normally be played on a Japanese Wii console that has not been modded. **The conditions for getting medals have not been changed, and the wording of the directions to getting some of the medals between the original English version of and the unused English translations of this game are left the same. **For example, one of the medals needs Boogie Wonderland to be danced to get it, but the song is not available in-game. *The sound effect for stars and the Hi-Score icon during the results screen are different than those from . *During Duet and Dance Crews, a colored arrow will come up when pressing the A button to remind the player which coach they chose.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XogrsY7-lx8 *If the player continues the song after pausing during normal gameplay, or if the player selects a section after pausing in Breakdown Mode, it will go right into the countdown starting with 4. The countdown speed depends on the song’s BPM. **The countdown is also used in , but it starts at 3. *By connecting a microphone to the Wii, players can sing and dance at the same time.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFmMYY-__RY&t=32s **This is the first game in the entire franchise to offer this mode. The first one in the main series would be , and it would appear in every following game until . Beta Elements For a full list of Just Dance Wii 2’s beta elements, see Just Dance Wii 2/Beta Elements. Gallery Game Files justdancewii2logo.png|Official logo jdwii2 ok.png|"OK" feedback jdwii2 good.png|"Good" feedback In-Game Screenshots Jdw2 songcollection.png|Song Collection Others start screen jdw2.jpeg|The start screen manual8+9jdw2.jpeg|Pages 8 and 9 of the manual (Jet Coaster Love on the left, Bo Peep Bo Peep on the right) jdw2back.jpeg|The back cover Jdwii2 daddycool credits.png|''Daddy Cool'' in the credits Videos Minna no NC Just Dance Wii 2 - Overview_Trailer References Site Navigation Category:Games Category:Video games Category:Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives